Models
The following models and actors appeared in advertising campaigns by Diesel, for example in printed advertisements, internet campaigns or TV & cinema commercials. For models presenting Diesel products in fashion shows, please refer to the articles about the corresponding fashion shows. __TOC__ Models by year 2007 Clement Barreda.jpg|'Clement Barreda' Fuel For Life fragrance campaign 2008 Elisa Sednaoui.jpg|'Elisa Sednaoui' Fuel For Life fragrance campaign Ryan Schira.jpg|'Ryan Schira' SS Live Fast campaign 2009 Placeholder.png|'Rachel Alexander' SS campaign Placeholder.png|'Alexandra Richards' SS campaign Tyler-Riggs.jpg|'Tyler Riggs' SS campaign FW eyewear campaign Placeholder.png|'Daniel Pimentel' SS fragrance campaign FW fragrance campaign Placeholder.png|'Tony Ward' SS fragrance campaign Placeholder.png|'Milou Van Groesen' FW campaign Placeholder.png|'Will Lewis' FW campaign Lyle Lodwick.jpg|'Lyle Lodwick' FW campaign Placeholder.png|'Shu Pei Qin' FW campaign Placeholder.png|'Sarah Stephens' FW campaign 2010 Dan Cameron.jpg|'Dan Cameron' SS denim campaign Martin Cannavo.jpg|'Martin Cannavo' SS denim campaign SS Be Stupid campaign FW Denim campaign Tobias Sorensen.jpg|'Tobias Sorensen' SS denim campaign SS Be Stupid campaign Placeholder.png|'Pixie Geldof' SS Be Stupid campaign Placeholder.png|'Amy Greenhough' FW Be Stupid campaign Placeholder.png|'Mikus Lasmanis' FW Be Stupid campaign Placeholder.png|'James Stone' FW Be Stupid campaign Placeholder.png|'Wanessa Milhomem' FW Be Stupid campaign 2011 Vincent Banic.jpg|'Vincent Banic' SS Diesel Island campaign Placeholder.png|'Randy Lebeau' SS Diesel Island campaign Placeholder.png|'Herieth Paul' SS Diesel Island campaign David Hundertmark.jpg|'David Hundertmark' SS11 denim campaign Jivago Santini.jpg|'Jivago Santini' SS11 denim campaign Placeholder.png|'Marloes Horst' SS fragrances campaign Placeholder.png|'Josh Beech' FW Diesel Island campaign Placeholder.png|'Jonas Kesseler' FW Diesel Island campaign Placeholder.png|'Vanessa Lee' FW Diesel Island campaign Placeholder.png|'Zhao Lei' FW Diesel Island campaign Placeholder.png|'Andrew Smith' FW Diesel Island campaign 2012 Edie Campbell.jpg|'Edie Campbell' SS Portraits for successful living ]] Patrick Kafka.jpg|'Patrick Kafka' SS Portraits for successful living SS underwear campaign Catherine McNeil.jpg|'Catherine McNeil' SS Portraits for successful living Simon Nessman.jpg|'Simon Nessman' SS Portraits for successful living Alison Nix.jpg|'Alison Nix' SS Portraits for successful living Maria Palm.jpg|'Maria Palm' SS Portraits for successful living Dmitriy-Tanner-02.jpg|'Dmitriy Tanner' SS Portraits for successful living Liu Wen.jpg|'Liu Wen' SS Portraits for successful living Theo Hall.jpg|'Theo Hall' SS accessories campaign Josh Parkinson.jpg|'Josh Parkinson' SS underwear campaign Sid Ellisdon.jpg|'Sid Ellisdon' FW Portraits for successful living Salieu Jalloh.jpg|'Salieu Jalloh' FW Portraits for successful living Mirte Maas.jpg|'Mirte Maas' FW Portraits for successful living Dae Na.jpg|'Dae Na' FW Portraits for successful living Hanne Gaby Odiele.jpg|'Hanne Gaby Odiele' FW Portraits for successful living Yuri Pleskun.jpg|'Yuri Pleskun' FW Portraits for successful living Coco Rocha.jpg|'Coco Rocha' FW Portraits for successful living Fei Fei Sun.jpg|'Fei Fei Sun' FW Portraits for successful living Jamie+Bochert+MBFW+Anna+Sui+Runway+eNlHOSuwcznx.jpg|'Jamie Bochert' FW Portraits for successful living Karen+Elson+Emma+Stone+Stars+MoMA+UEzHacazVCMx.jpg|'Karen Elson' FW Portraits for successful living Ethan James Green.jpg|'Ethan James Green' FW Portraits for successful living Christopher Wetmore.jpg|'Christopher Wetmore' FW lookbook 2013 Maria Bradley.jpg|'Maria Bradley' SS campaign Christian Brylle.jpg|'Christian Brylle' SS campaign Cora Emmanuel.jpg|'Cora Emmanuel' SS campaign Vika Falileeva.jpg|'Vika Falileeva' SS campaign Ian Mellencamp.jpg|'Ian Mellencamp' SS campaign Ty Ogunkoya.jpg|'Ty Ogunkoya' SS campaign JiHye Park.jpg|'JiHye Park' SS campaign Florian Van Bael.jpg|'Florian Van Bael' SS men's lookbook Placeholder.png|'Sophie Srej' SS women's lookbook Placeholder.png|'Flaviana Matata' SS Edun Studio Africa campaign Placeholder.png|'Geoffroy Jonckheere' SS fragrances campaign Placeholder.png|'Marc Madeleyn' SS fragrances campaign Thomas Gibbons.jpg|'Thomas Gibbons' FW campaign for Jogg Jeans Judson Harmon.jpg|'Judson Harmon' FW campaign for Jogg Jeans Placeholder.png|'Bonnie Chen ' FW campaign for Jogg Jeans Placeholder.png|'Bones' FW campaign for Jogg Jeans Placeholder.png|'Polina' FW campaign for Jogg Jeans Placeholder.png|'Ira Chernova' FW #Dieselreboot Placeholder.png|'Vinnie Woolston ' FW lookbook Placeholder.png|'Anna Nevala' FW lookbook 2014 Placeholder.png|'Brooke Candy' SS accessories campaign Placeholder.png|'Tessa Kuragi' SS accessories campaign Val Bird.jpg|'Val Bird' SS #dieselreboot Placeholder.png|'Charlotte Carey' SS #dieselreboot Placeholder.png|'Ricki Hall' SS #dieselreboot Placeholder.png|'Jillian Mercado' SS #dieselreboot Placeholder.png|'Jessica Miller' SS #dieselreboot Placeholder.png|'Dorith Mous' SS #dieselreboot Placeholder.png|'Paris Roberts' SS #dieselreboot Placeholder.png|'Wouter Schipperen' SS #dieselreboot Placeholder.png|'Ming Xi' SS #dieselreboot Placeholder.png|''' ' SS14 Black Gold campaign Placeholder.png|'Irene Hiemstra''' SS14 Black Gold campaign Placeholder.png|'Marcel Castenmiller' SS men's Lookbook Placeholder.png|'Antonina Petkovic' SS women's lookbook Colton-Haynes-02.jpg|'Colton Haynes' Neo-neoclassical FW campaign Gabby Westbrook.jpg|'Gabby Westbrook' Neo-neoclassical FW campaign Alexia Wight.jpg|'Alexia Wight' Neo-neoclassical FW campaign Marina Nery.jpg|'Marina Nery' Neo-neoclassical FW campaign Sean Semmens.jpg|'Sean Semmens' Neo-neoclassical FW campaign Sebastian Ahman.jpg|'Sebastian Ahman' Neo-neoclassical FW campaign Steve Milatos.jpg|'Steve Milatos' Neo-neoclassical FW campaign Leo Mel.jpg|'Leo Mel' FW campaign for Jogg Jeans and various lookbooks Placeholder.png|''' Nicola Wincenc''' FW14 Black Gold campaign Placeholder.png|'David Alexander Flinn' FW watches campaign Placeholder.png|'Willy Cartier' FW fragrances campaign 2015 Diego Barrueco.jpg|'Diego Barrueco' SS #dieselhigh campaign Charlotte Free.jpg|'Charlotte Free' SS #dieselhigh campaign Winnie Harlow.jpg|'Winnie Harlow' SS #dieselhigh campaign Sabrina Ioffreda.jpg|'Sabrina Ioffreda' SS #dieselhigh campaign Bruce Machado.jpg|'Bruce Machado' SS #dieselhigh campaign Nathan Mitchell.jpg|'Nathan Mitchell ' SS #dieselhigh campaign Gryphon O'Shea.jpg|'Gryphon O'Shea ' SS #dieselhigh campaign Suren Seneviratne.jpg|'Suren Seneviratne' SS #dieselhigh campaign Tyler Maher.jpg|'Tyler Maher' SS Hero Fit underwear Reuben Ramacher.jpg|'Reuben Ramacher' SS Black Gold campaign Julia Nobis.jpg|'Julia Nobis' SS Black Gold campaign Guerrino Santulliana.jpg|'Guerrino Santulliana' SS Black Gold men's resort Maja Salamon.jpg|'Maja Salamon' SS Black Gold women's resort Haarvard Keleppe.jpg|'Haarvard Keleppe' PF Black Gold men's resort Annely Bouma.jpg|'Annely Bouma' PF Black Gold women's resort Drake Burnette.jpg|'Drake Burnette' PF Black Gold women's resort Juliana Schurig.jpg|'Juliana Schurig' PF Black Gold women's resort Models of multiple years Jon Kortajarena.jpg|'Jon Kortajarena' SS07 denim campaign SS09 Another World Texas Olsson.jpg|'Texas Olsson' SS08 denim campaign FW08 Dark Ads SS09 Another World SS11 Diesel Island SS11 denim campaign Sam Way.jpg|'Sam Way' SS09 fragrances campaign FW09 campaign FW09 underwear campaign FW09 fragrances campaign SS10 denim campaign Eddie Tucker.jpg|'Eddie Tucker' FW09 campaign SS10 Be Stupid campaign Jean Carlos Santos.jpg|'Jean Carlos Santos' FW09 denim campaign, beachwear and underwear campaigns in 2012 and 2013 Marlon Teixeira.jpg|'Marlon Teixeira' FW09 underwear campaign SS11 fragrances campaign SS12 fragrances campaign Matteo Martari.jpg|'Matteo Martari' SS10 55DSL campaign FW11 Diesel Island Ashley Smith.jpg|'Ashley Smith' SS11 fragrances campaign SS12 Portraits for successful living SS12 fragrances campaign FW12 fragrances campaign Lucas Kerr.jpg|'Lucas Kerr' SS12 fragrances campaign FW14 fragrances campaign Sam Webb.jpg|'Sam Webb' SS12 fragrances campaign FW14 fragrances campaign James Magnum III.jpg|'James Magnum III' FW13 #dieselreboot SS14 #dieselreboot Kiko+Mizuhara+Norwegian+Wood+Photocall+67th+u0MubjJT198x.jpg|'Kiko Mizuhara' FW13 #dieselreboot FW14 neo-neoclassical campaign SS15 #dieselhigh Julia Nobis.jpg|'Julia Nobis' FW14 Black Gold campaign SS15 Black Gold campaign External links * Diesel Models at models.com * Diesel Black Gold Models at models.com Category:Models